


Jealously Gets The Better Of Some People

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Her Names Kat, Just Some Smut Don't Look At Me, Office Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat was just playing with Gavin, Michael and Ray, nothing else, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously Gets The Better Of Some People

**Author's Note:**

> So, I already uploaded today, but this was also done so YOLO right? Wrong. YOLO is never right.

“Alright, for the week of 25th August 2014!” Jack stands in front the rather large camera, book in one hand and an Achievement Hunter mic in the other. His jolting from side to side is slightly distracting, but it still makes me giggle. I’m not part of achievement hunter, nor do I wish to be. I work with Jordan, mainly on the Animated Adventures. But when I get time off, I generally wander over to stage 5 and sit in on AH, whatever they are doing.   
Today when I show up, they happen to be doing AHWU. Plopping down on the white leather couch, I turned my attention to the boys as they yelled and screwed around. I accidently alerted the audience of my presence when I laughed out loud when Gavin threw the fish at Geoff, yelling ‘FIISSHHHHH.’ Then laughing at Geoff’s unamused facials and saying ‘It never gets old.’ With my loud laugh Jack pushed to the camera towards my seat on the couch.   
“And here’s Kat, our newest member of Rooster Teeth.” I’m not prepared for camera time so I am a bit flustered, but I quickly slip into YouTube mode.  
“Howdy!” I grin, faking a Texas accent over my New Zealand one, causing a hearty laugh from everyone. Jack turns the camera back to his face, still smiling.  
“Don’t even try.” He laughs  
“Come at me bro!” I giggle, making myself sound like the most generic New Zealander ever. *Whump* I’m suddenly hit with a large pressure, which I assume is a heavy soft toy. My assumptions are proved correctly as I lift my head to see Michael, Ray and Gavin cackling away at their desks. Looking down, I see the large fish on my lap.  
“Oh, it’s on.” I say leaping up. Even though I’ve only been here 2 months, I’m already known around the company for being strong and able to fight well. I play it off as ‘where I came from’, being the worst of all places in New Zealand, but in true fact I can actually knock someone out and lift them up above me at the same time. I obviously don’t look like the type to be able to, I may have a broad stance and not be exactly slender, but I wear normal clothes, make up and I am pretty girly. Pretty messed up picture I’m painting here I know.  
As I’m about to leap on top of Gavin, I hear the door open behind me, causing Gavin to squawk in relief. When I realize it’s only Ryan and he won’t care if I murder Gavin as much as Geoff, who had gone out to make coffee, I pounce onto him. He squawks and squirms as I playfully punch him, not putting all my weight on his small stance. I hear Michael laugh and snap my head up to look at him.  
“Don’t think you’re getting away Jones!” Grabbing his ankles, I pull him down and begin to tickle him, still laying on Gavin. Michael squirms and squeals expletives as I tickle his Achievement City shirt. His tattooed arms try to grab mine, but I’m quick. Shifting my weight from Gavin, I reach my arms back and grab Ray who is laughing his ass off. I pull him on top of me, ready to flip him, so he lands on Michael who is still gasping for air. This all happens so quickly. I grab Michael and pull him closer so I can put Ray on him. Just as I nearly accomplished that task, the door swings open. All four of us snap our heads towards the door, looking like deer in headlights. This isn’t the best situation to be in right now, in fact, probably the most compromising; with Gavin beneath me, my body rubbing with his as he squirms; Michael next to me, facing our sides, clinging to us as he gasps for air, like a fish out of water; and Ray on top of me, struggling to get free as my arms are intertwined with his.   
“Hey, is Kat in here? She left her lunch on m- oh. Kat. Hi.” Fuck. It’s Jordan. I feel a blush creep to my cheeks. I clear my throat to explain, but nothing comes out.  
“I-Oh fuck.” That’s all I manage as he quietly leaves, shutting the door behind him, leaving us as a mess of limbs, stuck to each other. Gavin of course is the first one to say anything. He giggles.  
“We should probably like move, before Meg arrives and finds us like this.”  
“Or Lindsay!” Michael piped up. I nod, pressing my lips together. I help them all up and we brush ourselves off. After a moment of silence, Michael sits back down, putting on his headphones to edit some rage quit. Gavin salutes me and collapses down to his chair, continuing with his own editing of a slo mo video. I turn to Ray, expecting him to keep working on his achievement for a guide he would probably film later. Instead, he nods towards the door, not saying a word, probably not wanting to disturb the AHWU anymore. We walk out together and he rests his hand on my shoulder.  
“Ya’ know, whatever he says, just tell him that we were just acting up for the video. And know that we are here to defend you whatever happens.” He rubs my shoulder comfortingly.  
Jordan and I have been dating for about six months. He wasn’t the reason I got the job, but without him, my resume might have gone unnoticed, just another wannabe worker at the famous Rooster Teeth. We moved in together when I got the job, just for the ease, but honestly, I feel way more comfortable with a body next to me at night, cuddling or holding me. We never really fight, just spats. I have never seen him properly angry, so I don’t know what he’s like. But judging by the way Ray was acting, it was bad.  
I nod, feeling tears well up. Ray pulls me in and I cry a little into his shoulder, feeling bad for getting so upset over a tiny little thing. Judging by the way we both leap apart, we both heard the footsteps. Jordan stood beside us, with a blank look on his face.  
“Fuck.” Is all I manage to stutter. He sighs and turns on his heel, walking toward his office. “Jordan, wait.” I rush after him, turning quickly to wave thanks at Ray. He smiles and mouths ‘good luck’.   
Hearing Jordan’s door slam makes me rush and bang myself against it. I know he shares an office with Brandon and me, but I also know he’s sick today, so I can make as much noise as I want. I bang the door with the sides of my fists until I’m practically drawing blood.   
“Jordan, fucks sake, don’t be a baby. Open the door.” I try to get him mad, so he will open it. At first I think it worked and I yelp in success until I see his face. He’s pissed. Well, it looks that. He grabs my gray singlet, which I have on under a red plaid top that has all its buttons opened. Balling his hand in a fist he pulls me forward and into our office. I yelp, but he puts one hand on my mouth, muffling my noises. With his foot, he slams the door shut, and locking it with a click with his free hand.   
In any normal 'fangirl' situation, I should be surprisingly turned on. I have read the fanfiction. But instead, I was fuming.  
"Jordan. What the fuck!" I manage to say into his hand. His hand pulls away and he slams both hands either side of my head.   
"You are going to tell me exactly what happened, without one stutter. If you stutter, even once, I will fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for weeks." His breath is hot against my face, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut.  
"WewerejustplayingIswear,GavinthrewthefishandMichaelandRayalsolaughedreallyhardsoIjumpedonthemandwhenyouwalkedinandwewereonlyplayingIswearI'msorry!" I gasp for air once I finish explain. His face is contorted into a frown, but once I finish explain he grins.   
"Okay, good. I got it. Now, let's fuck."   
"But-but you said-"  
"Yep, I know what I said, but this company need to know your mine. I need you to know that you are mine."  
I know what he has in mind. I bite my lip and tried to look as innocent as possible.   
“Well, what do you have in mind?” I ask sweetly. He presses himself against me, making me breathe in sharply. He is already hard and his erection rubs against the inside of my thigh, causing me to moan out.   
God damnit brain, don’t moan, you don’t want this. Or do you? No. Yes. I really don’t know.   
My thoughts are cut off by Jordan pressing his face to mine, his tongue invading my throat. I want to pull back, and tell him no, not here, but within a second I’m complying, our tongues moving together. I feel his grip grow tighter on the wall, knuckles going white. Somehow, my hand manages to reach up and pull them down to my waist. 

With more availability now, he grinds himself hard against me. One of his hands fumble to rip off my plaid top and his other continues to pull me closer. At some point he pulls away and moves straight to my neck, leaving lovebites and hickeys. He stops at the joint between my shoulder and my neck and sucks for a bit, leaving large bruises. I feel his fingertips dig into my hipbones harder and I moan. I reach down to unbutton his shirt and he pulls up for a longer kiss. I groan into his mouth as he grinds in sync with me. When I have his shirt off, I take a moment to run my hands up and down his chest, grinning as he shivers at my touch. I am not resisting now, he can fuck me all he wants. He pulls away for a bit and continues leaving bruises on my light skin.   
Eventually, after sufficient bruising, he lifts up my shirt and starts squeezing my boobs. I cry out and quickly cover my mouth. He grins, clearly getting what he wants. I see his smirk and grab his crotch, palming him hard. His smile drops and he hisses out. Its then my turn to grin at his pleasured face.   
I drop down to my knees and pull out his constrained member. He gasps as the cool air hits it and moans when I pocket it with the warmth of my mouth. I swirl my tongue around, savoring his taste in my mouth. Upon looking up, I see his head thrown back, as he moans out a string of expletives, my name dropped in there occasionally. It doesn’t take long for him to release into my mouth. He tries to pull my off, because he knows I hate swallowing, but instead I press myself down as far as I can, and let him run down my throat. He pulls me off, and immediately pulls me in for a kiss.  
“Am I done?” I ask, wondering if that’s all he wants. He shakes his head.  
“Nope. You haven’t even let the company know your mine.” He whispers into my ear. I smile and pull him in for a kiss. He immediately grabs a fistful of my dirty blonde hair and pulls in the kiss deeper. I moan into his mouth. His hands shift to my back and unhook my bra, beginning to palm my breasts. By now, I am a moaning mess, but I’m savoring every second of it. One of his hands slip down my stomach, into my jeans and then into my underwear. His hand flicks over my clit and then rubs up my slit. I nearly cry out, but I was determined not to let him win this game. He sees what I’m doing and begins to rub at my clit, sending waves of pleasure down my spine. I moan, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. He smirks at me.

“Someone doesn’t want to get caught. Well, just imagine it, I’m fucking you so hard you’re crying, with pain and pleasure, and all of a sudden the door flies open, and someone stands there, maybe Ray or Michael or Gavin, and they just gasp. See, dirty little slut, you want that don’t you? Don’t you?!” I nod furiously. If I open my mouth, only moans will fly out. He narrows his eyes at my silence and picks up the pace.   
I let out a choked sob and he smiles. In on swift motion, I’m bent over his desk and he’s pulling down my jeans and panties at the same time. He wastes no time and with a nod of confirmation from me, he pushes into me. I can’t hold it back anymore and I scream out. He begins to move, picking up the pace every second, leaving me a quivering mess. His fingers dig into my sides, pushing against the previous bruises. I cringe and cry out in pain. He immediately lets go and drops to my head.  
“You okay?”   
“Fine, just keep going.” I manage to stutter. He shrugs and begins to pound into me. I feel a pooling in my stomach, signaling what’s next.  
“Jordan, fuck, Jordan, I’m so close.” He takes the hint and moves his hand to rub my clit. In less than two seconds my back arches up and I scream out his name as I come on his dick. Not long after he comes into me with a low groan. The only sound left in the room is panting as Jordan holds me up and kisses my neck. On shaky legs, I begin to get dressed, so does Jordan. When I have my singlet and jeans on, Jordan swings me round, locking lips with me once again. After a bit more kissing there is a knock at the door. Jordan pulls away, leaving me whimpering. Upon opening it, as hard to believe as it is, we see most of the company outside. Jordan gasps and I groan out audibly.  
“In case, you guys didn’t hear, no fucking in the office.” Burnie says. I feel a blush hot on my cheeks and I see Jordan also feels the same.  
“I fucking told you…” I murmur to him. He doesn’t even deny it. He just smiles.  
“Sorry people, we just…needed to get something done.”   
“That is literally the worst excuse I have ever heard.” Monty speaks up from somewhere in the crowd.  
I want to sink to the ground and disappear.  
“If any of this get leaked, I swear to God I will kill you all.” Someone says. I realize that when no one says anything, it was me. I open my mouth to apologize, but I soon see Matt raise his hands.  
“Fine, fine, not a word anyone, okay? Just don’t do it again guys.” Everyone else agrees and begin to walk off.   
Perhaps being from where I come from has some pluses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, if you did, go ahead and tell me so I know for next time. am' Kay honeys, see you next time.


End file.
